Alaska
by LaLaGirl33
Summary: This picks up where Tim and Tyra are kissing in the parking lot of Buddy's Roadhouse and ends the following morning. They reunite and reminisce. Just a few missing scenes from the end of Season 5 (The Final Season).


**Fandom**: Friday Night Lights

**Characters**: Tim and Tyra

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, based on characters and situations developed by Jason Katims, Peter Berg, Brian Grazer, NBC Universal

**Setting**: End of Season 5

**Summary:** Tim and Tyra are kissing in the parking lot of Buddy's Roadhouse, and these scenes pick up there, and continue to the next morning. Scenes from the show are woven in. Tim and Tyra reunite and reminisce.

* * *

**Alaska**

They tore apart, and he was instantly left wishing they hadn't. He fought to catch his breath and calm his racing pulse. He felt just like he did back when he'd been playing football, after he'd made a big play: exhilarated with adrenaline. But this was because of her. He hadn't had this feeling in a long time. Years, in fact. He held her gaze with his though, praying that she wanted this as much as he did, willing her to.

He noted with excitement that her breaths were coming as quickly as his were, and that she kept glancing at his lips. She wanted him too, he saw it, felt it. His pulse thrilled. He kissed her quickly, gently, to reassure her, "Tyra, shhh," and pulled her close, gritting his teeth to keep it together.

"I've got to finish closing up," he said, as his hand stroked up her back to palm her head. He caught his breath when she leaned into the contact.

He gently pushed himself away, but not before he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Get your truck and meet me over there, five minutes," he pointed towards where his black pick-up was parked at the back of Buddy's Roadhouse's parking lot.

A half hour later and they couldn't get into the camper fast enough. She entered first, and turned quickly to catch him up in a fierce kiss as he came up the stairs. They separated briefly, until he pulled her hips tight to his, and gently rocked against them. His lips found hers where they slid into a sensual assault. He heard her cry out his name. They fell backwards onto the bed, his hands pulling her to straddle him while his tongue urgently twined with hers, lips caressing.

The next minutes, hours…who knows….slipped away and Tim would later recall each touch, her scent, their shared sweet release. He gently pulled himself from her afterward, and held her body to his while fluffing up the pillows. He straightened the sheets and blankets, and smiled as she curled up into his side and laid her head on his chest. His hand came up to stroke her hair, her cheek, her silken skin. He thanked God for this second chance with the best that had ever happened to him.

She stretched and pulled away from him then, leaning over the side of the bed to grab her bra, undies and t-shirt, which she pulled on quickly, but he stopped her before she could pull on her shirt. "Don't," he said, as he pulled on his boxers. "The camper will get colder tonight."

She slid back into his embrace, as naturally as if they'd never been apart.

He held her tight as they slipped into sweet slumber.

* * *

Tyra's body felt heavy, so heavy. She let out a deep breath, and slowly blinked her eyes open. Night, and it was getting cold in the camper. She shivered and slid deeper into Tim's embrace. He didn't wake, just shifted his body slightly to accommodate her silent request. He rolled onto his side, pulling her into the curve of his body while letting out an accompanying sigh. She smiled when she remembered that he wasn't awake at all. She remembered that his unconscious-self had the weird ability to distinguish between cuddling for comfort and cuddling of any other nature—at which point he would immediately awaken and react.

However, she had clearly forgotten how awesome it felt to have mind-blowing, all-out, bed-shaking sex with him. She sighed. But this had been a little bit different though, than their previous times together. This had been something more. Much more. They'd made love.

She felt herself blush, and she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Dear god, had she fallen back in love with him, already? Or had she never stopped?

"Hey, what's wrong?" She heard him ask softly, gently, his mouth right at her ear. He was awake. Proof!

She shook her head silently, incapable of speech. She didn't think she could trust herself to speak just then.

"I know." She heard him say. "It had been a long time for me, and I wasn't able to make it last as long as it should have."

What?

Her head shot up, to look him in the eyes, "Oh my gosh, Tim!" she cried before she could stop herself. "Tim, it was perfect. It was beyond perfect. In fact, I'm blushing right now, I'm so embarrassed, because I already want you again," she admitted. And then was mortified. She settled back into his embrace to give herself something to do.

Af first Tim became tense and still, but then he relaxed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Tyra," he said in his slow, but matter-of-fact way, "I've never had it be like that before. I know you must think I'm crazy, but I am being totally serious right now. That felt different. But then, so much has changed for me. Like you have no idea how I just see things differently now. " He paused, and she nodded her head, silently urging him to continue. "I don't know. But I do know I am so god-damned happy right now."

Tyra felt instant, complete elation at the words. She smiled because she knew exactly what he meant. She snuggled in deeper to his embrace; their legs entwined, hardly an inch separated their limbs, their bellies, not anywhere. She relaxed as his familiar voice continued.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Tyra. When we were together, it was amazing. I mean, we were together a long time, had good times." He said this almost distractedly, and she knew it was because his mind was running through their past.

Because their relationship started when they were horny teenage kids, their foundation was hot, steamy sex and playful flirting, in any order. And when things had got tough (namely when Tim's best friend Jason was in a horrible accident), the hot steamy sex wasn't enough. It was like putting a band-aid on a gushing wound. She could see that now. She couldn't see it then, but she could see it now. She paused, thinking of all the years between them, all the memories between them, good and bad. She thought back to their first time, so many years ago.

"You were my first you know." She whispered. His fingers that had been drawing lazy circles on her hip, suddenly stopped.

He tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "Tyra," he asked softly, "you think I'd forget?"

She smiled. "Well. If rumors are to be believed, you deflowered most of the school." She looked over at him. He grinned.

He drawled, and she could hear the smile in his voice, "Not true. In fact, only one." She felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"Get out."

"Not once, Tyra." She felt her mouth hanging open. She quickly closed her mouth.

He continued, "We were at my house. You were wearing those red boots. It was after my first Varsity game. We played Floyd County. Won 28-7. I went in for my first play at the top of the second half, and I scored my first touchdown as a Panther. I felt like I was on top of the world."

She continued the story for him. "And then I was at the party at your house, and that damn Bart wouldn't leave me alone. You rescued me, and we hung out the rest of the night. Remember? And then, I don't know, we didn't see each other much, until second semester, chemistry, you were my lab partner! We flirted like crazy. And that's when it all began. No wonder I didn't learn a damn thing in chem," she added, and then felt herself blushing, and got quiet. "Did you know that you were my first?"

"Yeah, I was pretty sure." He answered, thoughtfully. "That scared the shit out of me. I didn't want to hurt you."

He chuckled. "I was seriously into you. Like, I'd been trying to figure out how to come up and talk to you, since I don't know when. Up until that year, you hated boys! And then the school year started, and you just looked and acted, all different, and all these guys were all over you. Especially that jerk Bart. Seriously Tyra, you have no idea how I wanted to pound on all of them." He laughed thinking back at the memory.

He paused, and looked over at her, she could see his eyes were filled with awe, awe of her. "I'd known you all my life, but all of a sudden, I didn't know you at all. All I wanted, was to know you in a whole new and different way. And I had no idea how to do that. But that night, I had courage. So when I saw my chance, I didn't want to screw it up. I think I was kind of a jerk. You know, cocky."

"I don't remember that part at all. I remember you being a perfect gentleman. You came in, rescued me from Bart, and then we were just hanging out, having fun." She paused, thoughtful. His hand continued to gently stroke her hair, massaging her scalp.

"I remember suggesting we play spin the bottle." He recalled softly.

"Oh yes, the infamous 'Spin the Bottle at the Riggins'," she lowered her voice, "and their naughty house rules!" She giggled.

He laughed. "I forgot about that. House rules. All Billy's ideas," he grinned. "I used it on you that night, did you know that?" He grinned as she gasped. "We had a signal for when the house rule was to be used to dare a certain girl to be kissed."

"And what was that?" Of course they had a system.

"The girl was on your right in the circle."

"Tim! You ass! Who knew about this?" She swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Ow! Basically everyone on the team. I only used it once, I swear to god. Billy used it all the time. That one time was that night when I used it on you." She could hear the smile in his voice. She was glad for Spin the Bottle. Once their lips touched neither one of them would ever forget that moment.

Once the game ended, Tim asked her if she wanted to take a break from the party and just hang out in his room. One thing led to another and before she knew it, they were totally making out on the bed and she just wanted him. She wanted him more badly than she'd ever wanted anything. And it had been a little scary, but she had trusted him completely. And it had been amazing.

"I think I had a crush on you, always, but I think I fell in love with you that night. You were so careful. You were so sweet. I just trusted you completely. I've never regretted it."

"I'm glad. But I regret a lot where we're concerned Tyra, and I've never fully apologized for it. I was an idiot. And I'm so sorry, for all the hurt I caused you. I was stupid for taking you for granted, for the rally girls and Lyla. After you and I broke up, it only got worse. The drinking, missing practices, cutting classes, all the girls. I was just on this bent of self-destruction. You had been a huge part of keeping all that at bay." He sighed. "I didn't know it then. But I know it now." He grew quiet again, before he continued, "But I'm on the right path now. I'm back on track. One day at a time."

"I know," she said. "And I'm rooting for you." She realized that he had grown quiet, his hand had stilled, he took a deep breath, and sighed. Her mind was jerked back to the present.

"So you don't have anyone? Back at school, I mean?" His voice had changed.

She kind of laughed. As if that would matter, after what they shared? Then her voice quieted. "No. I haven't been involved with anyone for awhile. Between classes, studying, working and my girlfriends, well, that all pretty much keeps me super busy. I haven't had time for boys since I got there, I guess."

"Not since Landry?"

"Nope."

"Are you serious?" he was looking at her as if she had just told him they were currently on the moon.

"You're kidding me right? If I was living there, you can guarantee I'd be knocking down your damn front door every day."

She smiled and kissed him slowly, sensuously. When she found her voice at last, it was serious. "I don't want to think about school right now, Tim. I just want to think about right here, right now. I want to pretend like this will last forever."

She felt her heart leap as his lips captured hers and he shifted to pull her beneath him, his flesh tight, pushing, straining as his body meshed with hers. She gasped when she felt his hands, with his own magical touch, pull and knead her flesh, as his lips tugged and pulled. And then suddenly, he pulled away, no amazing mouth, no magical hands… she felt his vacancy as keenly as a newborn loses its mother's warmth. She shivered.

"Without our past Tyra, this might just be a one-night stand," he said roughly. "That couldn't be more wrong. Instead I'm reminded of all that we had, and all that I lost," he paused, "all that I've missed."

He took a deep breath before he continued and he began stroking her cheek, "I need to think about the future. I want to think about the future. The future is what has kept me going."

She winced, wondering if he was referencing Alaska. She would bring that up tomorrow, she decided.

"I have to believe in a future," he said intensely, "so I can make up for the past."

Suddenly he was kissing her roughly, his movements urgent, hands hungry. Her breath caught. She felt her whole body flush with unashamed anticipation.

"How about we just quit talking all together?" she asked him just before his lips returned to cover hers.

* * *

When the edge of morning came, Tim awoke to find himself sprawled comfortably on his stomach. His whole body was in such a complete state of relaxation, he didn't know if he could move even if he wanted to.

He lazily ran through the events of the previous night; from his first glimpse of Tyra to when he kissed her in the parking lot. Then back to his place for mind-shattering, soul-wrenching sex, some fun pillow talk, memories. He recalled his last conscious action was pulling her into his embrace, holding her as they both fell into sleep.

He wondered if this could just be an amazing dream. Naw, if he felt this good, it had to be real. Plus, although he was barely awake, he knew already, without a doubt, that she was awake. Then he felt her shifting in their bed. Tim grinned. Not a dream.

"Hey," he heard her say. He felt her drape herself across his back, kiss his shoulder.

He stirred, and heard himself grunt softly in response.

Encouraged, she tried again. "Hey, wake up."

"Why?"

"I want you to take me some place," she said simply.

"Where?" Go somewhere? He hoped it involved coffee.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you when we're on the way." He didn't move.

"Come on, get dressed," Since he still hadn't moved, she straddled his back. "Get up."

"I'm up," he protested, but she didn't let up. "I'm up," he tried again.

Ten minutes later and he found himself standing at the edge of his land, coffee in hand with Tyra by his side, the sun's new rays glowing and warming the horizon, sunbeams causing each blade of grass to glisten with the promise of a new day. He sighed. He'd worked so hard for this. And it was so damn promising. For a moment, he was in awe of the idea that all this beauty really and truly belonged to him. Tyra broke the silence.

"Alaska, Tim?" she said. It was more of a question than a statement.

There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of that happening now. He caught her gaze, saw her all serious, and felt a slow grin start. She hesitated, but then a brilliant smile spread across her face, to her eyes, in fact her whole body, no, her whole being was smiling. And it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He took her hand in his, twining his fingers into his, slowly bringing it up to press his lips to its back. He felt her shudder, and he vowed that if by some miracle he was able to win her back, that he would keep romance in each and every day of their lives, forever.

"What say we get some breakfast?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "How about that old hole-in-the-wall we used to go to, remember?"

She laughed. Of course she remembered. To avoid getting caught in bed with each other…they'd sneak out of the house early, before the adults were up, and they'd have a cheap (but surprisingly good) breakfast at this truck stop just on the outskirts of town. And then they'd each bring back donuts. That tradition had ended when Mindy had caught them that one time of course, but that was a story for another time.

"You're on!" and she grinned, and they turned back towards his truck.

Tim found himself in an ear-to-ear grin that lit up his whole face. Texas Forever was looking pretty good right about now. And he couldn't wait to see it.


End file.
